


The Root Of All Evil Is The Beginning Of All Love

by tomboyish_dre



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomboyish_dre/pseuds/tomboyish_dre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Phantomhive residents have a secret. A secret that is left to Sebastian Michealis to uncover. A secret that just might captivate the young demon's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Root Of All Evil Is The Beginning Of All Love

Your cold. The shadow of the Phantomhive manor looms over you, causing your mistress to shiver from the chill. You wrap her shawl tighter around her, and look back up at the size of the manor. The moon is hung bright and full in the sky, giving the illusion of light.

"Wow I'm impressed I've heard great things about the queen's guard dog but this is beyond what I expected" You resist the urge to roll your eyes , as you guide your mistress up the steps to the front door. Your mistress, Sicily York was one of the world's top exporter of sweets. At fourteen years old, she was one of the youngest but Ciel Phantomhive beats her by a year.

The man that opens the door is young, much younger than your average butler. He has black hair with bangs down to his shoulders, and ruby red eyes that only adds to his sex appeal. You have to give him credit he's gougeous, but being a supernatural being yourself, you recognize a demon when you see one. Having superior cat demon senses helps too. The butler bows low, then introduces himself his voice deep and sexy,"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor my name is Sebastian Michaelis"

Your mistress does a curtsy and says," It is very nice to meet you Mr.Michealis I'm Sicily York and this is my servant Axel"

You give a smile and a nod to Sebastian and he does the same. You hear the sound of feet coming down the stairs, so you look up, ready to protect your mistress at all cost. A young boy, about thirteen with cobalt hair and an eyepatch, was walking down the stairs, his footsteps barely making a noise as he walks. The boy smiles and says," Welcome I am Ciel Phantomhive"

Sicily smiles back at him, and tosses her long blonde hair over her shoulder. You notice Ciel's butler looking at you, out the corner of your eye.

"It is very nice to meet the young Earl of the Phantomhive company I have heard great things about you" Her lilac eyes are bright, so you know she means what she says. Ciel smiles back and says," And I have heard great things about you as well Mistress York"

"Please allow me to escort you to the dining hall for dinner" The young butler gestures for your mistress to move toward him, so he can take off her shawl. After doing so, he then stepped back so the young Ciel Phantomhive could take her hand, and lead her to the dining hall. You, not wanting your mistress to get out of your line of sight , take off your red coat and put it next to your mistress shawl in the hall closet.

Dinner was served quick and efficiently, as expected from the queens guard dog. You sit next to your mistress but you don't eat. Human food isn't to much to your liking and the taste it leaves in your mouth leaves you retching. As she eats, Sicily plays with the shoulder length white hair falling from your scalp. Your red eyes catch the sight of Sebastian staring at you, a smile playing on his lips. You raise a brow and stare back at him , your eyes narrowed suspiciously. He walks around the table and whispers in your ear," Is the food not to your liking?"

Without losing your composer, you turn to him and say,"Human food has never been to our kind's liking" Your pupils turn to slits, and your iris changes from red to a dark emerald.

Sebastian smiles back kindly, his demonic pink eyes blazing and replies,"You are most certainly correct Mistress Axel I myself hate human food"

Ciel clinks his glass loudly, causing both of you to turn abruptly,"Sebastian please serve our guest dessert in the library"

"You help Axel I would like to have a word with Ciel alone" You nod your head as Sicily stands up and exits the room. Ciel follows leaving you and Sebastian alone. You start to gather up the dishes when, a arm wraps around your waist. You don't have to turn to know who it is. Sebastian pulls you close to him, your back against his chest, and whispers," A cat demon hmm? I like cats Nekomatas are considered sacred where I'm from"

"Really? That's interesting" Using your tail to push Sebastian away, you gather up the plates and head for the kitchen.


End file.
